Perry's Final Days
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: A dying Perry uses Doof's Inator to elongate his life, but with disastrous results.
1. Delaying the Inevitable

**Chapter 1**

**Delaying the Inevitable**

* * *

**Four Years After the Series Finale**

**LOVEMUFFIN HQ**

**5 P.M**

Doofenshmirtz and the rest of Perry's OWCA occupy the outside of LOVEMUFFIN's HQ. Perry reloads his laser gun and aims at the door. He means to shoot it down, but the now 9-year-old platypus can't do it.

For those who didn't watch the series finale, Doofenshmirtz gave up evil and joined OWCA. With Doofenshmirtz out of the picture, Perry was assigned a team of trainees, including Doofenshmirtz, to conquer evil.

He shows wrinkles under his worsening eyes. Perry's vision is blurry, and he can't properly aim. Doofenshmirtz groans and grabs Perry's laser gun; he uses it to blow up the front door.

"Freeze!" Doofenshmirtz yells as him and crew sprint inside the building; Perry rubs his aching knee joints and scampers towards the blown-up entrance.

Aloyse von Roddenstein holds a laser gun to Perry's team. His hands are shaky.

"What do you guys want?" he asks and maintains his aim.

"We're here to bust your operations" Doof tells them. "You have a million dollar order for evil Inators-"

"-Nobody else calls them Inators-"

"-Whatever" Doofenshmirtz interrupts. "We're gonna destroy the Inators before this deal happens"

Aloyse looks back at his crew and yells, "Run!"

The entire LOVEMUFFIN team evacuates the building through the back doors. Along with them, they remove the evil machines and some of their blueprints from the back doors.

"Darn it!" Doofenshmirtz yells.

Perry motions the team to chase after those escaping with the equipment. The team abides and Perry glares at a still-standing Aloyse.

"What are you gonna do?" Aloyse cracks his fingers and gives a smirk.

Perry glares at Aloyse and gives him an uppercut, surprisingly knocking Alyose onto his back.

"Ow..." Aloyse groans as he lies on the floor.

Perry wheezes as he approaches the knocked-down being. He grabs his fedora and pulls a pair of handcuffs out from it.

But, suddenly Perry's shortness of breath worsens. A sharp pain emerges from the platypus' chest. He clutches it and collapses to the ground.

"HAH!" Aloyse laughs and gets up. He stares over Perry's dying body.

The platypus sweats and his eyes are half-open. He tries to move, but alas it fails, and he remains mobile.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz roars from across the room. The other teammates enter from the back door. They have the other LOVEMUFFIN members in handcuffs.

Doofenshmirtz runs towards Aloyse, who points the laser gun at Perry's head.

"Release my colleagues or the platypus dies!" he blackmails Doofenshmirtz.

"You're bluffing" Doofenshmirtz rejects with a shaky voice, too scared at this point about the outcome.

Aloyse reloads his laser gun and is ready to pull the trigger.

"No. Wait!" Doofenshmirtz surrenders and puts his hands up. The former villain looks back at Perry's team and sighs: They release LOVEMUFFIN's members from their handcuffs.

Perry cough worsens and he struggles to keep his eyes open.

"Now get out of here!" Aloyse orders them and kicks Perry onto his side. "Get this poor creature to a vet"

Doofenshmirtz runs towards Perry and leaves the premises with the team.

* * *

**OWCA: Pet Hospital**

**7 P.M**

Perry rests on the hospital bed. Fortunately, nobody's home and is waiting for Perry to come home. The boys are on a school trip, Candace is studying abroad for college, and the Flynn-Fletchers are gone on a cruise.

Stacy Hirano's pet setting for Perry, but she knows Perry's secret without OWCA's knowledge. She doesn't worry too much about him. Wherever he is, Stacy knows that he's on a mission and will return soon, except this time.

"None of his family members are home for a week" Major Monogram discusses with Doofenshmirtz. "He can rest here"

"No. Somebody's pet-sitting for him" Doof explains, recounting an earlier conversation with Perry. And by conservation, that means Perry writing his speech on a notepad.

"Darn it. We need to rush his treatment" Major Monogram comments, completely unaware of Stacy's knowledge.

Doof hovers over Perry's unconscious body and sighs. "It's his 2nd heart attack this year. He's gotta retire"

"But, he's our best agent" Major Monogram disagrees. "Well, he was our best agent...until he turned 9. That's 56 in human years"

Major Monogram then sighs and thinks for a minute. He nods.

"Here's what I'll do: Agent P will retire. And you'll lead his team"

Doof gives a shocked expression: "I don't know if I can handle that. It's too much pressure"

"You'll be fine"

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

**Danville Vet Office**

"How long does he have to live?" an elderly Mr. Fletcher asks. He sits in the vet's office along with his wife. None of the children could make it. The boys are in college and Candace works abroad now.

Perry lies in the portable pet cage. He can barely keep his eyes open. He can barely walk let alone crawl on all fours. The platypus looks extremely thin and pale. The little hairs on his forehead have turned white.

The vet breaks the news. "One week"

The Flynn-Fletchers shed tears and their mouths are gaped. Ms. Flynn leans on her husband's shoulder for comfort. He brushes her forehead. But then he breaks down himself.

"I'll let the kids know" Ms. Flynn says.

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

**1 A.M**

**The Flynn-Fletcher Residence**

The Flynn-Fletchers sit on the couch. Perry remains in the pet cage, which is set to the side of the couch. Ms. Flynn converses with Candace over the phone.

"Phineas and Ferb are looking for flights back home. Yeah, just thunderstorms until next week" Ms. Flynn asks over the phone. "Alright, sweetie. Just call me as soon as you book one"

She hangs up and faces her husband. "It'll be a blessing if they can be here...for Perry's final moments"

A couple of minutes pass. To take their minds off the sadness, they turn on the TV. Coincidently, the TV turns onto the news channel.

"LOVEMUFFIN just sold $1 billion worth of evil equipment. This just worsens the crime rate in Danville, which has spiked in the past 7 years" the anchor announces. "Why hasn't the police done anything about this crime rate? Who can stop LOVEMUFFIN?"

Perry just stares at the news from his pet cage. His eyes widen and a sense of guilt emerges, despite his inability to do anything.

The Flynn-Fletchers turn off the TV and the lights. They head upstairs to their bedroom.

With great difficulty, Perry opens the cage and crawls towards the pet door attached to the bottom of the back door.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

**Doofenshmirtz Not ****Evil Incorporated **

Doof's stripped down to his pajamas. He sits at his work desk and talks over the phone. "Alright, LOVEMUFFIN is pushing my buttons. But we can infiltrate their cargo site tomorrow morning before it ships"

Someone knocks on the door; Doof notices.

"Thanks for the approval, Monogram" Doof thanks him and hangs up. He sprints towards the door and notices a sickly Perry. He wheezes and clutches his aching knees.

"Perry The Platypus? We're not scheduled for Checkers until the afternoon" Doof asks, confused. "Actually, we're infiltrating LOVEMUFFINs cargo site tomorrow morning, so that might need to be cancelled"

Perry doesn't listen and glares at him.

"I feel like you want something" he understands.

Perry scampers towards Doofenshmirtz's closet. The closet door has the label "UNTESTED INATORS" slapped on the top.

Doof runs towards his drawer. From inside, he grabs a notepad and pencil; he hands them over to Perry.

Perry notes down. "I want your De-Age contraption"

He hands the note to Doof. Doof reads it and says no. "Perry. I never tried the De-Age Inator. Using an Inator is illegal and could have disastrous effects on your body!"

Perry crosses his arms and just stands there, but not for long as his knees ache again.

"Perry. The answer's no!" Doofenshmirtz gives a final answer. Then, thunders erupt in the dark sky.

"Alright, you're not going home in that weather" he tells him. "If you want, then sleep on my couch for the night"

* * *

**One Hour Later**

**Doofenshmirtz's ****Living Room**

Perry lies on the couch. His back aches terribly. The almost 17-year-old platypus just stares at the same closet. It perfectly faces the couch. Once he can hear Doof snore from his open-door bedroom, Perry sits up.

His back cracks and he stands on the ground. The platypus takes baby steps towards the closet, ensuring to not overwork his aching knees.

Perry grabs the closet's door handles and pulls.

'Wow. That was stupidly easy' Perry thinks to himself. He scratches his head and finds the De-Age Inator resting on the middle shelf. It's an injection.

Perry doesn't even hesitate. He just injects the purple syrum into his arm. He screams and collapses to the ground.

Doof gets up and notices Perry collapse on the ground.

"PERRY!"

**To be continued**


	2. Perry's Next Move

**Chapter 2**

**Perry's Next Move**

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz's Living Room**

**6 A.M**

"Perry?" Doofenshmirtz asks. Perry's on the couch; Doofenshmirtz laid him there a couple of hours ago. The platypus has yet to regain his consciousness, but the wrinkles on his skin are gone and the greying hairs have reverted to a more youthful look.

Perry regains his consciousness. To his surprise, his vision is much sharper than last night. His limbs don't feel as brittle. And his heartbeat isn't racing anymore.

"You feeling ok, Perry?"

Perry gives a surprised look and nods. He gets up and performs a backflip. He surprises himself and performs another one.

"Woah. Take it easy!" Doof warns him. "So, I guess my Inator worked"

Perry nods and smiles for the first time in years.

"Come on. I have to infiltrate a shipping center. I'll drop you home on the way" Doof offers him, but the platypus gives him a look: "No. You're not infiltrating the site with me!"

Perry nods sideways and crosses his arms.

"Ugh. Fine" he agrees, begrudgingly.

* * *

**LOVEMUFFIN: Shipping Site**

**7 A.M**

LOVEMUFFIN's leader, Aloyse, stands at the docks. He holds a c clipboard with a To-Do list on which equipment to ship. He notices a huge cargo crew stock the evil gadgets onto the shop. Once that happens, Aloyse cracks a smile and checks the boxes on his To-Do List.

Suddenly, a helicopter flies over the shipping compound. Aloyse and the rest of LOVEMUFFIN stare up in surprise. Doofenshmirtz slides open the helicopter's door and peaks his head outside. He stares below at them and speaks into his green megaphone.

"Attention, LOVEMUFFIN. Your crew has 30 seconds to exit that ship!" he warns them. "Or else the consequences will be dire"

"What will you do?" Aloyse asks. Then, Doofenshmirtz grabs a rocket launcher and aims it towards the ship.

"I'm gonna blow it up. Along with the rest of your supplies!" Doofenshmirtz warns them. "This is your final warning!"

"Don't listen to him" Aloyse tells his crew. "That rocket launcher isn't going off. He doesn't have it in him"

Then, suddenly Perry snatches the rocket launcher from Doofenshmirtz's hands.

"Perry The Platypus. What are you-"

Perry shoots a rocket at the ship. A giant hole explodes onto the ship. The ship begins to sink and all the crew inside of it jump off the ship.

"Perry! Have you lost it?!" Doofenshmirtz scolds him, but the tone-deaf platypus just nosedives into the water. He didn't care about Doofenshmirtz's orders. For now, he felt the most alive in years.

"Is that the platypus?" Aloyse asks. "Didn't he retire all those years ago?"

"Well. He's back" Doofenshmirtz announces into the megaphone. He says so with a shaky voice: He has no clue what Perry's next move is.

Perry swims and climbs up to the shipping site. He grabs his laser gun and starts shooting at them.

"Perry. Wait!" Doofenshmirtz yells at the platypus. But Perry doesn't listen and continues to shoot at LOVEMUFFIN's crew.

"RUN!" Aloyse orders his crew. They obey and run towards their parked trucks. But Perry continues shooting at them.

"Perry. Stop!" Doofenshmirtz yells at him one final time. When Perry refuses to stop, Doofenshmirtz begins to descend the helicopter.

Unfortunately, Perry begins to cough. Ok, nothing too serious. Perry shoots at the trucks once LOVEMUFFIN enters them. But then Perry's coughs become more violent and soon blood spills from his mouth, which terrifies him.

"PERRY!" Doofenshmirtz yells as he lands the helicopter, but then the platypus passes out.

* * *

**OWCA Hospital: Room #666**

**Two Hours Later**

Once again, Perry lies on the hospital bed. An IV Drip is inserted into his arm. He's motionless and still coughs out blood in his sleep.

Doof sits on the couch besides him and has a worried look on his face. Major Monogram enters the room with a defeated look on his face. He holds a clipboard which holds Perry's medical results.

"It's bad" he informs the former scientist. "That Inator de-aged Agent P. But it did so by promoting his cells to grow"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Aging is caused by our body's inability to repair itself. So, your Inator fixed that problem by promoting Agent P's dying cells to regrow. It strengthened his body back to his earlier years"

"What are you trying to say?" Doofenshmirtz asks with a worried tone.

"That Inator gave him cancer"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Over my Dead Body

**Chapter 3**

**Over my Dead Body**

* * *

**OWCA Hospital: Room #666**

**5 Hours Later**

Perry rests in the hospital bed. He breaths through a ventilator, modified specifically to fit his beak. He has just received the news on his cancer. His eyes are wide open from the shock.

Doofenshmirtz holds the Inator and glares at it; he regrets ever inventing the Inator. Fear has stricken the faces of everyone in the room.

Suddenly, Perry glares at Doofenshmirtz. He removes the ventilator and growls at the former scientist.

"What?!" Doofenshmirtz asks him, "I warned you about that Inator!"

But the dying platypus refuses to listen. He puts the ventilator back on and still glares at Doofenshmirtz.

"Perry. I'll destroy this Inator tonight!" Doof explains. "For now, we have to attend a debriefing"

"Woah" Major Monogram asks. "Can you make an Inator that reverses the lung cancer?"

Doofenshmirtz explains. "Monogram, if I could make an Inator that cures cancer, I would've sold it to the government by now for billions!"

"Ugh" Major Monogram sighs. "Maybe, Perry's just meant to die. We shouldn't try to change that"

"You're right" Doofenshmirtz agrees. "Just look what happened the first time we tried to change fate"

Perry removes his ventilator and coughs blood. He grabs a napkin from the nightstand and wipes his beak.

"Perry. You need to rest" Doofenshmirtz explains to him. "Sit tight. We have a debriefing"

"Doofenshmirtz is right, Agent P" Major Monogram agrees. "We have a debriefing with his team. But we'll be right back!"

Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram approach the exit.

"This is tough" Doofenshmirtz groans. "LOVEMUFFIN is unstoppable"

"Hey, positive thinking" Major Monogram encourages him. Both men nod and exit the hospital room.

* * *

**OWCA Hospital: Outside Room #666**

**4 Hours Later**

Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram approach the front door. They have defeated looks on their face. Neither are looking at each other. They both stare down at the ground.

"Your team has lost hope on disassembling LOVEMUFFIN" Major Monogram admits. "It breaks my heart"

"I feel ya, man" Doofenshmirtz agrees. He opens the door. His jaw drops upon what he witnesses.

"Where is he?!" Both men scream. The platypus is nowhere to be seen in the hospital room. To make matters worse, Doofenshmirtz notices something else missing.

"My Inator! It's gone!"

"Where could he have taken it?!" Major Monogram asks as him and Doofenshmirtz scavenge the room.

"RING, RING, RING" Major Monogram's smartphone rings. He takes the phone from his pocket and checks the number; it's a private number.

Major Monogram picks up the phone and puts it on loudspeaker. Both him and Doofenshmirtz take deep breaths to calm themselves down. Neither of them makes a sound.

"Oh. It must have gone to voicemail" Aloyse falsely concludes over the phone:

"Anyways, I have your dying platypus in captivity. He entered the LOVEMUFFIN headquarters with some device that gave him cancer. Perry pleaded with us to fix it. But then, we saw this as a perfect opportunity"

"What do you want?!" Doofenshmirtz yells at him. "That's right; this ain't on voicemail!"

"Oh. Hello there, my old friend" Aloyse greets him. "So, we're gonna use this contraption to give people cancer. Then, we're gonna sell them treatment options at incredibly spiked prices! Oh, we're gonna become filthy stinky rich!"

"Over my dead body!" Major Monogram yells.

"No, Monogram. Over your platypus' dead body" Aloyse concludes. "People have done it for years. There's no stopping us!"

He hangs up.

"Hello?! Hello?!" Major Monogram yells into the phone, but it's useless. "We have to stop them!"

"But, we can't track the number!" Doofenshmirtz gives up. "They could be anywhere!"

"We can track the number by using the computer!" Major Monogram explains. He then bursts into anger:

"I'm so disappointed in Perry"

**To be continued**


	4. The 2nd Dimension?

**Chapter 4**

**The 2nd Dimension?**

* * *

**OWCA Hospital: Outside Room #666**

**Immediately After**

Doofenshmirtz sits on the hospital bed; he looks down at the floor and covers his face. Major Monogram is left speechless; he too remains still with crossed arms.

This was no time to remain still, but neither of them had yet processed what just occurred: Perry asked LOVEMUFFIN to make him young with a modification of Doofenshmirtz's Inator. LOVEMUFFIN jumped at the opportunity and now holds the platypus hostage.

Minutes pass. Several minutes pass. They all seem to drag on. And finally, when an hour passes, Doofenshmirtz speaks up:

"I'll assemble a rescue team"

Major Monogram stares at him; he's in utter disbelief.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Are you crazy?!" he asks the scientist. "The Inators speak for themselves as to your craziness. But how insane are you?!"

Doofenshmirtz doesn't shed a sweat and doesn't even blink; any previous fear has vaporized from his face.

"I'm still assembling a rescue team" Doofenshmirtz accepts his fate. "It could be a suicide mission. I don't care what happens, I just want to ensure Perry's safety!"

Major Monogram sighs: "Fine. What should I do, then?"

"Tell Perry's family. They deserve the truth"

Major Monogram is caught off guard. In his head, it's the equivalent of a record scratch sound effect.

He casts his doubts: "What? They'll be so upset!"

"Monogram, it'll be upsetting for sure. But they deserve the truth!"

Major Monogram rubs his eyes and reluctantly nods; Doofenshmirtz grabs his phone and texts the group chat for his OWCA team.

* * *

"Hey, gang! LOVEMUFFIN is holding Perry hostage" – Doofenshmirtz, Sent 8 P.M

"OMG! What the pig?!" – Agent Pig, Sent 8 P.M

"WHAT?!" - Agent Norm, Sent 8:01 P.M

"It's insane! – Doofenshmirtz, Sent 8:02 P.M

**... (Just more agents in the group chat reacting) ...**

"Everyone! Meet me in Room 666 in 5 minutes" – Doofenshmirtz, 8:15 P.M

* * *

Doofenshmirtz puts away his phone and takes a deep breath. His hands shake and the nervousness has returned. Fortunately, Major Monogram rests a hand on his shoulder and speaks some sense into him:

"Don't worry" he explains. "We should have seen this coming; no point in delaying the inevitable"

"You're right" Doofenshmirtz agrees and leaves the room. Major Monogram is left to contemplate his next action AKA informing the Flynn-Fletcher family.

* * *

**Flynn-Fletcher Residence**

**1 Hour Later**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace scavenge the entire residence. The couches are flipped over, all the room lights are on, and all the cupboards and drawers are open;...still no sign of Perry at the premises.

The parents circle the neighborhood in their nearly-dead car. That's been the case for an hour, but to no avail.

A defeated Phineas gives his step-brother a frustrating look:

"Ugh! If only as kids, we had invented a machine to find Perry!" Phineas pulls at his hair

Candace talks some sense into him: "Phineas. There's nothing we can do now!"

But then, Isabella Flynn counters her: "Honey. What if we can make such a machine now?!"

Phineas strokes his chin for a moment and then agrees. "We should be able to!"

Phineas and gang run towards the garage door, but they stop dead in their tracks as the doorbell rings.

"DING DONG"

Phineas dashes towards the door: "Hopefully, that's mom and dad!"

To his surprise, he opens the door and notices a 70-year-old man. The man dawns a large, white mustache and a bald head. It's the one and only MAJOR MONOGRAM!

"Hey, Phineas" the old man greets him.

"How do you know me?" Phineas asks, having no recollection of the 2nd Dimension.

"Um...we've never met" Major Monogram bites his tongue, realizing his mistake.

"Phineas, who is it?!" Isabella asks. She approaches the entrance and notices Major Monogram. To his surprise, she greets him:

"Hey, Major Monogram!"

"How do you know me?!"

"How do you know him?!"

Phineas gives his wife a confused look. "Isabella, how do you know him?"

**"**We helped Perry take down some evil dude, but Major Monogram wiped out our memories"

Phineas gives her a puzzled look; Major Monogram gives her an 'Oh crap, I'm done' look.

"Phineas, who's in the house?" Major Monogram asks.

"Just me, her, and my siblings"

"Alright. Can you kids sit in the living room?" he requests. "I have Perry's location"

"What?! What?!" Phineas exclaims.

"I'll tell you the location; along with some other news" he tells them. "But first, I must speak to Isabella"

Isabella gulps as Phineas leaves.

* * *

Now, it was just her and Major Monogram. The young lady was terrified.

"How do you remember?" he crosses his arms and taps his foot.

Isabella takes a deep breath; she replies with a shaking voice. "That was my 1st kiss with Phineas; I didn't want to lose that memory. So, when Carl fired up that Amnesia-Inator, I asked him to specifically exclude me from the Inator's blast range"

"And he allowed that?"

"Yes. Carl agreed if I pretended to not remember anything" Isabella explains. "Please, don't fire him!"

"Oh, he left years ago" Major Monogram explains. "He left. Perry left. Agent Pinky left-"

"-He died last year!" she exclaims and stares at the ground.

"Right. Sorry to remind you" he apologizes and explains.

"It's alright. Losing Pinky was tough on me; I don't want Phineas to undergo that pain" she explains. "That's why finding Perry is crucial"

"Perry has been kidnapped by an evil organization" Major Monogram explains. "I don't know how they'll react to the news"

"Um...they have no idea about Perry's double life" Isabella predicts the future. "So, they'll be pissed at you for keeping such a secret"

"Miss Isabella, bear me strength" Major Monogram requests her; he shuts the door and enters the living room.

* * *

The Flynn-Fletcher children sit on the couch; they appear extremely nervous about Perry's whereabouts.

Major Monogram takes a deep breath and explains:

"Perry is way more than just a platypus. He was a secret agent for my organization. He fought an evil scientist named Dr. Doofenshmirtz"

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" Ferb asks, feeling deja vu. "I dated his daughter, Vanessa"

Major Monogram continues: "As we speak, he's been held hostage by an evil organization that we have fought for years"

Phineas stands up silently and marches towards Major Monogram.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" he asks, enraged.

Ferb and Candace's eyes pop open.

"If we did, then Perry would have to be relocated" he explains.

"Screw that. We wouldn't utter a word about his secret!" Phineas yells at him. "We would do anything to keep him with us"

"Phineas. Calm down!" his wife intervenes.

"Not now, honey!" he rejects the offer. "Also, what did he talk about with you?"

"Ummm..."

"Isabella. What the hell did he talk to you about?!" he reiterates. "Don't you dare make me ask that again!"

"Alright, fine!" she spurts it out. "We found out Perry's secret. But everyone except me had their memories wiped"

"What?! You kept that from me?!" Phineas asks; he raises his voice. "How could you, off all people, not tell me?!"

"Phineas. Calm down!" Candace scolds him.

"Mr. Flynn, I understand your frustration" Major Monogram sympathizes with him, but then Phineas kicks down a chair and storms out of the house.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella exclaims. The rest of the gang chases after him, but it's too late as he's gone.

**To be continued**


	5. Escape

Chapter 5

Escape

* * *

**LOVEMUFFIN HQ: Small Room**

**4 Hours Later**

After 4 hours, Perry finally regains his consciousness. He couldn't help but hack up blood, but his vision was extremely blurry. That was a problem for the past few years, but now was not the time for problems.

Perry feels extremely dizzy; he finally realizes his situation. The platypus is hung upside down, 15 feet high off the floor. The only thing keeping him from falling is the rope tied from the ceiling to his right leg.

Finally, Aloyse enters the empty room and stares condescendingly at the platypus, who's struggling to break free. 15 feet is a high fall, but it's better than hanging around and letting the blood rush to the head.

"Oh, the beaver is awake!" Aloyse comments. With great difficulty, the platypus growls.

Suddenly, Aloyse's phone rings; he answers it.

"Boss. Doofenshmirtz and his teams are on the way!" one of the henchmen speaks over the phone.

"Teams?" Aloyse asks, confused. "As in... more than one team?"

"Yes, sir! One of them is led the Doof; the other team is led by a triangle head"

Perry gulps. Oh god, he is so done. This couldn't have been a worse time to relocate; right before imminent death.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?!" Aloyse asks and storms out of the room.

Now with no time to lose, Perry chews through the rope.

* * *

**The Neighborhood of Danville**

**3 1/2 Hours Earlier **

Phineas continues to angrily storm across the sidewalk. Somehow, Isabella catches up to the triangle head and grabs his arm.

"Phineas. Just listen to Major Monogram!" she pleads with him. But Phineas refuses and continues to storm off, dragging along a clutching Isabella.

"Mr. Flynn, please try to understand" Major Monogram requests. "We can't compromise our agents' security!"

Phineas stops in his tracks and glares back at the old man; Major Monogram gulps and quivers in fear. He has never dealt with such an angry man before, not even the teacher at...The Academy.

"But, why couldn't you trust us? We wouldn't utter a word!"

"Phineas. Now is not the time!" Candace cuts in. "For now, we have to save Perry!"

Phineas sighs and reluctantly nods. "We should be able to get the gang back together!"

"Awesome, honey! What's the plan?"

"I suppose we could rebuild Phinedroids and Ferbots, The Beak suit, That Treehouse Robot. And a lot more!"

To be continued

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry this chapter is very short. I've spent this entire month moving to a new house; I'm also working on another Fanfic about Ben 10 Defending Area 51. So, I'm honestly scrapping for time. We should settle down by next month before my classes start. I'll try my best to write and publish the next chapters ASAP!]**


	6. The Reawakening

Chapter 6

The Reawakening

* * *

**LOVEMUFFIN HQ: Storage Room**

Perry scans the area. That was a hard task, given that he hangs upside-down. All the blood was rushing into his head. Perry had to hurry up with a solution. Otherwise, his thinking abilities would malfunction.

He's nauseous and can't keep those heavy eyes open for long. The dying platypus just couldn't find a way to escape...until...the rope, the one that his leg was tangled in, began to slowly pull down.

So, Perry got lowered to the ground by maybe an inch. An inch? That wasn't quick enough to set Perry free on time!

In an act of desperation, he chomps on the rope. Blood drools from his beak as the weak teeth inside break off. It hurts terribly, but Perry spits them out; now is not the time to wallow on pain. He bites through the rope and plummets from 10 feet above the ground.

'CRACK!' a noise emerges from his left hip; it might be partially shattered. Perry groans and bravely fights through the pain. He drags himself on the floor and grabs a door handle. He uses it as support to stand up. There's a sense of numbness in his left hip. Something doesn't feel right.

Perry opens the door, but that would be a huge mistake! Guards quickly notice Perry and give the poor platypus a chase around the corridors. Perry rubs his aching knees. His lungs long for air as he dashes around the corridors; these guards really want Perry captured or worse.

* * *

**LOVEMUFFIN HQ: A Janitor Closet**

**5 Minutes Later**

Perry runs into the janitor's closet. Somehow, the guards lagged him on the chase. Once inside the closet, Perry immediately locks the door behind him.

"Where'd the beaver disappear?!" one of the guard yells. The footsteps leave the outside premises.

The adrenaline calms down. Perry lies against the door and breathes for once. His knee pain reaches an all-time high; the pain is unbearable. Now was not the time to wallow, Perry would have to tolerate the pain: All in the good name of stopping evil.

Perry stands up; he stumbles as those aging knee joints crack. The almost 17-year-old platypus approaches an A/C duct and enters its opening.

* * *

**LOVEMUFFIN HQ: A/C Duct**

**Right After**

Perry holds in the numerous coughs. He does so for two reasons:

1) Avoid alerting any guards since the duct isn't sound proof

2) Every time Perry coughed, blood sprayed from his mouth; not the best thing to be crawling in. Having cancer in exchange for the fake promise of youth was a bad choice.

* * *

**LOVEMUFFIN HQ: Factory**

**10 Minutes Later**

After 10 minutes of elongated freedom, Perry reaches the end of the A/C duct's shaft. He pulls himself out and collapses chest-first onto the floor. Perry groans and stands up with great pain. He notices an assembly line.

The assembly line is fully automated. So, no human workers in here to notice Perry. The assembly lines manufactures several of Doof's De-Age Inators. Despite his deteriorating health, Perry put 2 and 2 together on LOVEMUFFIN's plan: Use Inator to give cancer, sell expensive cancer treatments, and roll in tons of moola. That's not gonna happen. Not even on Perry's final breath!

"I was waiting for you, old nemesis!" Aloyse approaches from behind, sending chills down Perry's spine. He turns around.

"It's sad to see you die; time has betrayed you. Fortunately, that means you won't be able to thwart my plans!"

Perry glares at him and grabs one of the Inators from the conveyer belt. The belt was right beside him, so not a huge reach.

"What are you gonna do with that thang?" a confused Aloyse asks; Perry raises the gun to his own forehead and shoots.

Perry drops to the floor with a thud.

"HEY!" a shocked Aloyse asks. "Why'd you do that?!"

Great timing ensues as Phineas and Ferb, friends, OWCA, and moveable inventions burst through the wall. It shakes the entire building.

"What?! Didn't security take care of you people?!"

One of the Phinedroid corrects him: "Actually, I identify as a robot"

"So, I'm guessing that my security couldn't stop you people and robots"

Phineas shakes his head until his jaw drops. The good guys stare at him, confused. That's until they set their eyes upon it too:

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doof yells as him and the other dash towards the motionless Perry. Nobody could utter a word; they were in too much shock.

"You...killed our platypus!" Candace yells at Aloyse. "You're a sicko!"

"He shot himself in the head!" Aloyse defends himself.

"You're lying!" Phineas screams at him. "Why would he do that?!"

"I know why" Doof explains. "This De-Age Inator made him youthful for a bit, but that gave him cancer"

"So...you're telling me that-" Major Monogram asks, but he's interrupted by the reawakening: Perry's hands shake, his breathing stabilizes, and his eyes open. He gets up, shocking the entire crowd.

"PERRY!" Ferb hugs him and so does everybody else. Perry notices them and gives Major Monogram a scared look. Would he be relocated?

"Don't worry about it" Major Monogram comments. "Now that Agent P can fight again. Let's arrest LOVEMUFFIN!"

Aloyse trembles. Out of nervousness, he squeals: "You don't know if he can fight again?!"

Perry proves Aloyse wrong: He performs a backflip, cracks his knuckles, and glares at Aloyse.

"YES!" Doofenshmirtz yells from the excitement. "I've waited 7 years for this moment!"

"Okay, it's gonna worsen the cancer. But I will not let him and you people arrest us!" Aloyse yells: "Guards! Help me out here!"

* * *

**To be continued**


	7. The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter

Perry's Final Breath

* * *

**LOVEMUFFIN HQ: Factory**

**Immediately After**

The guards storm the room. Nobody on the good side could get an exact number, but there were about 50 guards. Whatever the number it was, none of it mattered? The takeaway is that OWCA and the "kids" were outnumbered.

Phineas and Feb enter their suit of The Beak, completely rebuilt. Given their larger stature and age, entering the suit proved more crammed and harder on the knees and joints than expected. Phineas stands on the top and Ferb stands at the bottom, controlling The Beak's lower body.

In preparation for the ambush, Phineas and Ferb constructed several suits of The Beak for the now-adult friends to use: Isabella, Bufford, and Baljeet.

Stacy and Candace operate the Treehouse Robot and use its enormous size to advantage: They smash the conveyer belt of the assembly line; it works!

"Agent Human #1 and 2, destroy the rest of the building!" Major Monogram orders them. They abide and leave through the gaping hole in the wall. It's the hole through which they all made that grand entrance. Once outside, The Treehouse Robot smashes the rest of LOVEMUFFIN HQ to mere pieces. Doing so would confirm the destruction of all LOVEMUFFIN-related gadgets and blueprints.

"Phinedroids and Ferbots...Assemble!" The Beak (Phineas and Ferb's suit) orders. The swat team of robots charge forward towards the army of LOVEMUFFIN employees.

Perry charges towards Aloyse and attacks him with an undercut.

"Ow!" Aloyse groans as he lies on the floor.

Perry breathes deeply as he approaches the knocked-down being. All those years of regret can be put to rest; the event of arresting Aloyse is finally happening.

Doofenshmirtz just stands back with a grin plastered across the face.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Major Monogram asks.

"Nah. I've waited 7 years for this moment. Just kick back and enjoy the show" he suggests.

Perry glares at Aloyse and fetches a pair of handcuffs from Doofenshmirtz. He groans angrily as he handcuffs Aloyse.

All hope is lost for LOVEMUFFIN. Their headquarters is under destruction, the employees are defeated to a pulp, and now Perry The Platypus has their leader under arrest.

It's finally over.

* * *

**LOVEMUFFIN HQ: Factory**

**1 Hour Later**

Aloyse and the rest of LOVEMUFFIN lay unconscious on the ground. At least, that saves everybody from crying pleas from these members as they're dragged into OWCA Prison.

Perry stands over the motionless yet alive bodies. Unfortunately, the latter would prove opposite for the temporarily empowered platypus. Blood spills from his beak and Perry collapses onto his feet.

Unlike earlier, the gang doesn't scream. Instead, they tear up and surround the hero. Perry lies on his back; he could feel the life exiting his body.

"You did good, Agent P" Major Monogram smiles at him, yet covers his eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to hide the obvious tears.

Phineas, Ferb, and friends cry and hug Perry one by one. The frail platypus cracks a weak smile. Now it was Doofenshmirtz's time to bid farewell.

"It was the honor of my life for you to thwart my Inators" He gives Perry a handshake. "You can rest now"

Perry glances at the circle of friends surrounding him, one last time. The platypus tears up and shuts his eyes.

He breathes for a few minutes. The breathing slows. The body loosens.

**THE END**


End file.
